Danny West
History 'Early Life' Danny was born as the eldest child of two Toronto based capes; Luminar and Kismet. As a second generation mutant, she developed abilities at a young age, becoming a photokinetic like her father. Danny and her brothers were quite sheltered through their lives, being homeschooled and only socializing with other cape kids of the Justicar, the supergroup her parents belonged to. It was through this that she met Sydney, her best friend. Only when she was fourteen was Danny allowed to attend public school. Around this time, she contracted Lyme disease which was improperly diagnosed and treated, resulting in permanent joint damage for which she walks with a cane. Meeting Shade In early 2016, Danny made the acquaintance of a transfer student to her class; Rhiannon Lawrence, whose family had just moved out of Vancouver and into Toronto for family duties. Unbeknownst to Danny, Rhia was the new villain on the cape scene known as Shade. At her parent's request, Danny began working as a superhero, first member of the Junior Justicars around the same time and quickly came to fight with Shade, the two quickly becoming rivals over their many encoutners. Meanwhile, in their civilian identities, Rhia and Danny would grow closer and even begin dating. Although their caped identity remained a secret to one another, Shade and Photon would grow closer and they would talk, Photon offering the chance for Shade to end her life of crime and become a hero. On her last job as Shade, Rhia was injured, also losing her mask during a melee, allowing Danny to recognize her and taking her away to safety, free from the law. When Rhia came to, Danny revealed her own identity. Although Shade tried to become a hero, she was met with skepticism from the local hero community, and being the daughter of supervillains, she couldn't remain in touch with them without damaging her chance at becoming a hero. With Danny's support, the two decided to transfer to Ravenhold. At Ravenhold x Character Traits Personality Danny is a fairly shy but caring person, who spent most of her life sheltered and is quite awkward around people she is not familiar with. Physical Traits Danny is tall and thin, her skin is typically tanned due to the amount of sunbathing her power requires. She has blonde hair which turns nearly white in the summer. Danny typically wears jeans and hoodies or other baggy clothes, she's taken to binding since the start of summer. Danny has several piercings including a nose ring, a navel barbell and several studs on each ears. Abilities Powers Danny is a mutant with photokinetic powers, she can generate and control light for a variety of effects such as kinetic blasts and laser or photonic shields. Danny can also fly unaided. Danny is also capable of manipulating light to see at a long distance and around corners. Danny must absorb light through her skin for her powers to recharge. When her powers are active, she's however quite resilient and comfortable in most temperatures. Relationship Family Danny is from a polyamorous household that currently include Her mother, her father and her father's boyfriend. Although her mother has had other flings, she has not settled with any other * Frederik West — Father, leader of the Justicar, as Luminar. * Suzanne West — Mother, member of the justicar as Kismet * Jean-Philippe DuValier — Father-in-Law, father's boyfriend, justicar member as Northstar * Noah West — Younger brother * Benjamin West — Younger brother Relationships * Rhiannon Lawrence — Girlfriend, former villain rival, current superhero partner. Friends * Sydney Schwartz — Baseline capekid and hometown best friend. * Brandon Graham — Fellow toronto capekid and Sydney's boyfriend. Enemies * Timothy Lawrence — Rhia's father, toronto supervillain. Other * Saori Lawrence — Rhia's mother, danny's mother-in-law, although she is also a supervillain, she and Danny made a deal for Rhia's freedom. Story Appearances Danny has currently yet to appear on Ravenhold. Trivia * Danny drives a 2009 MINI cooper convertible given to her by her parents for completing her driving lessons. Danny is a notoriously prudent driver and follows road laws to the letter. * Danny typically does a more masculine voice whenever in costume and covers her identity through brought lighting and a mask. * Danny and Rhia were created as part of a previous collaborative story with Jay Sovereign, which was later folded into the Ravenhold universe. * Danny came out as non-binary in 2015 with which her mother initially struggled to accept. Despite being Agender, Danny still prefers to be referred to by She/Her * Danny plays the Electric Guitar. Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Non Binary Category:Agender Category:Bisexual Category:AFAB Category:Disabled Category:Superhero Category:Cape Category:Justicar Category:Junior Justicar Category:Canadian Category:Canadian Citizen Category:Toronto Character Category:Parahuman Category:Photokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Alive Category:Mutant Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Freshman Category:2016 Freshman Category:White Category:From Earth Aleph Category:Human Category:In a relationship Category:Chronic Pain Category:Second Generation Mutant Category:Lyme Disease Category:Queer Category:Transgender Category:English Speaker Category:French Speaker